


Maybe

by Zivitz



Series: La Vie En Rose [17]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivitz/pseuds/Zivitz
Summary: Harvey's inner musings at Mike and Rachel's wedding.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Series: La Vie En Rose [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706686
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Maybe

Walking into Mike’s wedding feels different. He can’t quite place how, but the whole room glows with fairy lights and give off a feeling of... Donna. He’d know without being told that she’d put this together because it was so her that it felt like being wrapped up in everything she was and the only word that came to mind was _home._

That’s his first clue he’s in trouble. The second is seeing her with Mike, hair swept to the side and bouquet in her hands. He’s pretty sure his heart actually skips a beat when he lays eyes on her.  It’s not the first time and he’s fairly certain by now that it won’t be the last. She murmurs a soft “Hey,” as they pass and he wants to close his eyes against the smell of her. Instead he talks to Mike, hardly able to believe this is the kid with the briefcase full of weed, and he’s so, so proud of him. 

Then it’s time to walk down the aisle ahead of the bride and though it’s not the first time he’s done this by a long shot, it’s the first time he’s ever felt a twinge that it’s not him. The thought sends a jolt through him- when did he ever want to get married? And then he thinks maybe it has to do with  the  weight of  her arm through his, the soft scent of vanilla that invades his dreams, the way she is part of him in ways no one else has been able to reach.  They part almost reluctantly at the end, and he can’t keep from glancing at her across the aisle during the vows. Warmth fills his chest at her watching him back, and he thinks, “Maybe.”

She comes to him afterwards, when his life is feeling unstable and his heart heavily cracked and beating unsteadily at the thought that Mike is already gone. “It’s time,” he’d said, and he wasn’t wrong. It’ s the right time for Mike  and  Rachel to start on a journey together.  He just hates being the one left behind. Again. He works his jaw and wonders how to deal with this gut punch while at his best friend’s wedding and suddenly she’s there beside him. Like she always is, always has been, and- he’s willing to admit this to himself- he hopes she will be for a very long time. 

They don’t talk about it, but he knows she knows. She always does. They look at each other and suddenly the comfort of liquor doesn’t seem like much of a comfort at all when she’s beside him. So instead he offers his hand,  brow raised in silent question or dare, he’s not sure .

“What do you say?”

“ Don’t mind if I do,” and her smile is a balm to his soul. She takes his hand and leads him to the dance floor, and he thinks that at this moment he would follow her anywhere she cared to take him. The thought isn’t as shocking as it would have been six months ago. He came so close to losing her to something he thought he wanted; he’s not sure now that he doesn’t actually want it but he knows Paula wasn’t the one he’d want it with.

“ _It lead me to realize, Paula’s not the one.”_

“ _Because Donna is?”_ Mike had asked, and he hadn’t been  ready to say it then when the wounds were open and raw.

But here on the dance floor where they don’t have to keep a professional distance, where they’re free to hold each other close, his hand splayed across her back and her leaning her weight on his shoulder,  thinking about the way they keep finding each other between dances with other people,  he thinks he might be ready to admit  to himself that maybe she is.


End file.
